Alice and Bella Drabble
by xx-MissMoMo4eva-xx
Summary: Song fic drabble between Alice and Bella my first fic on here tons more to add though


_**Drabble challenge:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
>3. Write a drabbleficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<strong>_

_**Looking up – Paramore**_

I laid in bed thinking. I was falling asleep thinking about Alice as always. I was with Edward but I was in love with Alice, ever since she and Jasper took me to Phoenix running from James. Alice appeared at my window and I waved her in.

"Bella, can I say something?"

"Of course"

"I love you"

I gasped. I had waited so long for those words.

"I love you too"

I wasn't a dream anymore Alice loved me.

_**I try – Macy Gray**_

I had to stop this thing with Alice, at least for now, just until I tell Edward it's over.

"A-a-Alice" I stuttered.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"We have to end t-t-this" I choked out

"Why?"

"Just until Edward knows I don't want to be with him"

I walked away from her, tripping as I did and as soon as I was locked in my room my world crumbled.

_**Playing God – Paramore**_

Edward showed up that night to see me in tears.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Edward, we can no longer be together" I said

I spoke stronger than I felt.

"Why?"

"I just don't love you anymore"

"You love someone else" he accused

"Look at yourself and maybe you will understand why I fell in love with someone else. By the way that someone is Alice"

He left angry.

_**Shine – Vanessa Amorosi**_

I didn't know if Alice and I would last forever but I would sure try to make it work. I wouldn't just sit here and let the girl I love slip through my fingers. I got my keys and walked out to my truck. I drove to the Cullen's and walked to the front door. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the porch.

"Bella"

He didn't sound angry but I could tell he knew.

"Alice I love you"

Alice smiled and hugged me.

_**Bad Influence – P!nk**_

Alice and I headed up to her room. She pressed play on her stereo. I giggled as we started dancing.

"Al?"

"Yeah Bells"

"You're a bad influence on me"

"How am I?"

"You make me act really crazy when we're together"

"I do not"

"Yes you do, I'll prove it"

I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. We kissed until I needed to breathe.

"Ok, maybe I am" Alice agreed with a giggle

_**Shake It – Metro Station**_

_**APOV**_

Our first date was amazing. Bella was amazing. Bella _is _amazing. I was watching her dancing along to the music while I was paying the bill.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Bella asked

"If you actually invite me in" I said slyly

"Of course I will"

I drove her home and she invited me inside. We went up to her room and laid on her bed kissing.

_**7 things – Miley Cyrus**_

I'm freaking out now. I was Alice's best friend, how will everyone react now that I'm her girlfriend. I just started listing my 7 favourite things about her.

Her hair

Her smile

Her eyes

When we kiss she makes me breathless

Her laugh

Her arms around me

And finally, she loves me.

_**Amazed – Lonestar**_

I looked into Alice's eyes and sighed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"How can you have this effect on me Alice? No matter what it is, laying beside me, holding me, whispering to me as I fall asleep, everything you do makes me feel amazing and that I want to be with you forever. Everyday beside you is amazing"

Alice smiled.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!" I sobbed

We kissed and cuddled.

_**Our Song – Taylor Swift**_

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all" I said smiling

Alice was driving to Seattle, we were spending the weekend together in a hotel. As soon as we got to our room I went straight for a warm shower. When I came out there was a bunch of roses on the table and a note.

Baby,

Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late taping on your window

I love you

-A

_**Misery Business – Paramore**_

_**APOV**_

I have finally got Bella. I mean I don't wanna brag to Edward that I stole her from under his nose but it feels amazing. I now know that her dreams weren't about Edward at all but about me. It feels amazing.


End file.
